Earthly Angel
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Three years after the last war, Tori tries to survive day after day, in this new world destroyed and hopeless. Rated T for violence.


**A/N: This is a new story with a creature of my imagination: earthly angels. Well, I already checked and there is information on them, but those are my version. I do not know what it will give, hoping that you will like.**

 **Oh yes, I will make some references to one of my favorite characters with some ore, maybe some of you will recognize.**

 **...**

 **Earthly Angel**

 **Angeles National Forest, CA  
** **March 20, 2015**

Alert by noises nearby, Tori wakes with a start and she deploys her bow with an arrow from her quiver.

She seeks the cause of her sleep cut short by experience, she knows that it is better to be careful these days. It was not an easy year, she has already seen some survivors become much more monstrous than any monster, the more dangerous as wild animals, being given they know they will soon die.

Taking normal breathing, she decided to take a look through one of the portholes of the plane that is crush since the beginning of the end. This is probably not the best shelters, but she had not much choice. Sleep outside under the stars is now synonymous with suicide.

She sees a leopard outside, it was devouring a human corpse, death by the hands of Tori but as he had tried to kill her, it was him or her.

She preferred to live another day.

Blowing reassured, she mumbles a few words before staring the animal.

Ten seconds later, the feline died quickly and without suffering of an arrow in head.

 **...**

After skinning the beast, Tori finishes cooking meat taken from a makeshift campfire.

She learned to survive thanks to her father, he taught her everything before the beginning of the end, even if it does not know why he taught all these things on the survival, to shoot with a weapon or the handling of a white weapon.

He told her he had to do everything he could to help her become strong quickly and she was all left to him, as her sister Trina went to live in New York after graduation and her mother decided to live with another man.

It was after two weeks of training she got her answer in the form of explosion and fire, in the city where she grew up. She knew that nothing would be the same.

She keeps the other part of the meat to make rations, meat is rare these days and even if she thinks it's crazy, it will have to return to the city.

After putting order into her affairs, Tori takes her backpack, she puts her bow on her back and takes the road. This will be a long journey but she is used now, live in the same place too long is dangerous as the nature has reasserted itself on man ... well, not really the nature but THEM.

"Stop" a man says in threatening her to his gun "give me all your stuff and QUICKLY."

Tori looks and obeyed, no emotion betraying her face.

"You are cute my little" he smiled wickedly, approaching her "it's been that I have not seen a woman and"

The man could not talk longer as Tori quickly took his weapon and shoots him in the thigh, he screams in pain before collapsing.

Tori does not even look like she put the weapon on the front of her dirty jeans and spans the man before hitting the road.

"You will regret it one day, dirty whore" he continues to blaspheme on her and anything, like Tori did not even bother to answer.

A few minutes later, at a enough good distance, Tori hear the man screaming in terror, and a large inhuman growl and the sound of tearing flesh that she already has heard, over and over again.

Tori still poses a crucial question: how this dumbass managed to live without being eaten?

It really is a miracle in itself ...

* * *

 **Two weeks later,**

Tori is approaching the limit of Pasadena, this is where she lives.

She knows it's suicidal, but she has nothing to lose, this world is doomed.

Her father, David Vega, had told her all he knew before he was killed by one of these monsters there are more two years.

The military scientists had developed a new type of weapon, human weapons, by a process that she will never understand. How are these human select? DNA, age, sex, endurance ... whatever, she just knows that after their "improvements", they had nothing human. The military had thought control them by chips embedded in their brain or anything, but the minute these THINGS woke up, it was over.

Code name: earthly angel, these are weapons of mass destruction in human envelopes, initially designed to replaced their nuclear weapons too expensive. Her father had received some information from one of his old friends from the army, a colonel in the Air Force. She thinks it's Steven Shay but she is not too sure.

David also revealed that demons and supernatural creatures also exist, or existed as they lived in the same world as our own.

These 'angels' are hybrid prototypes, mixture of human, science and magic. They exterminated all life on earth, without distinction and without difficulty. No matter how many weapons or power of supernatural creatures, they have not even scratched one of these angels, and they are only three.

No advertisement, no statement or claim, they destroyed city after city, killed men, women and children, without even batting an eye, with a blank expression on their faces.

She knows some minor information about them, thanks to some information from her father and radio communications of the few survivors who hide, they live in Los Angeles, Boston and Seattle. They have different powers and shapes, such as blood or gravity, they may even created new creatures to their services.

It seems that the angel of Boston keeps few humans at their service or for their collection. Maybe is it a trace of humanity left to them, she did no response.

One in Seattle has his private residence, having created a small moon above the city, Tori has had no contact with the blonde of this webshow since one month, she hopes she is still alive, she is a true tough girl.

 **...**

Suddenly, Tori stops and cowers under behind the remains of a brick wall.

She got to the point of no return, as she looks at the danger ahead.

A large amethyst of height of a house, this is where begins her border, her field.

This crystal works in the same way that a sign with a skull on it, to warn the fools who dare enter at her place.

Here where lives the crystal's angel.

 _It's now or never_ , Tori thinks as she gets up slowly and continues on her way.

Los Angeles has changed, this city was not spared but it is not as damaged she had imagined. Amethysts of the size of that of earlier surrounds the city and its suburbs to delineate the border of the angel to rest of the world.

Other amethyst crystals of all shapes and sizes are present in the city, some the size of a phone and other the size of the large building in the city center.

But the most horrible for Tori, was to see the crystals which are in her old neighborhood at Hollywood Hills.

An amethyst cemetery.

Almost all the crystals contain skeletons, there are even a few dead bodies and some body, that Tori think they are recent.

It's horrible, as she thinks they may be living, dying slowly, very slowly and not without suffering.

Then, Tori hears a wing beat, she does not have time to turn around she feels a blow on her neck.

This action did fall Tori to the ground.

She closes her eyes, sinking into the darkness.

* * *

 **Three days later,**

Stirring gently, Tori begins to awaken.

In a sitting position, she looks around to see that she is in a room, a very well maintained room, which is quite alarming. In the current world, it's a bad sign. Or maybe this girl's room he is very familiar, but she can not put a name to the person.

She remembers that she was stunned and if she suspects is accurate, it should be dead at the current time, but then why is she still alive? The angel would have killed her.

Tori sees clothes, knowing that there is nothing she can do, she decided to get up and take a shower in peace, if the angel wanted to kill her, she would have died long ago. After showering, she dresses in clothes and prepare it for its size. Years living in nature is dirty and with the same clothes seems natural to her, she forgot what it was to be clean, new clothes, feel fresh.

It was strange to her now.

She decides to leave the room, not without taking her survival bag with all his belongings to the interior, as her weapons and supplies. The angel must be pretty arrogant to give her everything, or Tori is fooled illusion to believe that she had a chance to win.

Walking in a huge corridor, she looks at one of the many windows to the courtyard, she sees the majestic trees outside. Normal trees if it was those eyes adorning their branches, looking from side to side like to check the perimeter.

"Beautiful, is not it?" she heard a voice behind her.

She tries to remember this voice, she knows she knows her. Tori turns slowly to see her interlocutor, she tries to hide her surprice as she recognizes her immediately.

The problem is that this person must have died long ago, well before the angels, because of a car battery on her head.

Tori has never stopped having nightmares from that day, as it is largely responsible for her death because of her stupidity.

Now it's too late, she became an angel, military turned her into a weapon of destruction, Tori can only curse them for playing with HER.

"Why am I still alive?" Tori requires of this girl angel.

No need to be civil, she came to kill her, with an experimental weapon that her father told her and if she could kill even one angel, then she would be happy.

Beating her four amethyst wings, the angel with raven haired smiled happily. Tori does not buy it, they have no more humanity, she will not be fooled by her beautiful eyes dark blue or her appetizing black lips.

"You're here to play, you're mine Vega" the angel smiled, putting her arms around the neck of Tori.

Tori closes her eyes, tears leaking from her closed eyelids. She would have given anything to hear her mentioned her name again.

She knows she has to, but is it wrong to still have feelings for a dead person and buried it years ago?

Is it wrong to like a demon in the body of an angel?

Is it wrong to still be human?

 **...**

 **A/N: That's the way of Tori, the choice is hers.**


End file.
